Wanderer
by Red x Mist
Summary: A mysterious girl is found passed out in the desert. When she eventually meets the "cocky bastard" all kinds of hell ensues. With many vying for the girls affections will Kiba win her heart or will the traitorous Uchiha succeed in taking her from him? A kiba/original character pairing. M for language etc


Wanderer

I have been wandering for days, if I don't find some water soon I will die from dehydration. My master would be very unhappy with my current state. "I can hear him now… 'I don't train losers! You will be the best Shinobi this world has ever seen or you'll die trying! Do I make myself clear?' What I wouldn't give for him to be here now…" My master was a hard man to please but he was a good man at heart…

Anyway…back to the matter at hand. I had been wandering the lands looking for new ways to test my skills when I managed to get myself lost in the desert whilst attempting to race a bird. I am a skilled shinobi, however, my navigational skills are far from what they should be and I am now completely lost.

"Is that a village I see?" No it couldn't be…What harm could there be in heading toward it? I slowly started to make my way toward what I hope is a real village and not a hallucination. My legs feel like they are getting heavier and my vision is blurring if I pass out now I will probably die… I keep trudging onward towards my imaginary goal.

"Dammit I'm so close to that village. If I can just…" I can feel myself falling but I can't do anything to stop myself. This was it I guess. I would die in the desert, I would not die in battle valiantly protecting someone nor would I die of old age… how disappointing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx change of view here!

"Kankuro sir, a woman has collapsed just outside the village! What should we do?" Asked a Suna ninja. "What'dya think I want you to do! Go get her and bring her here you idiot!" Kankuro growled. The ninja gave a low bow and leapt away to carry out his orders.

The young woman was placed in a small room in the hospital. "So what's wrong with er'? She doesn't look _that_ injured." The puppet user asked.

"Sir, she is severely dehydrated and has been badly burned. I believe she must have gotten lost in the desert. We have applied some salve to her burns and have attached her to an IV all she needs now is rest. She should awake soon." The nurse replied.

Kankuro looked at the young woman. She certainly was a looker, long dark brown hair that was perfectly straight and fell all the way to her backside. Her frame was that of a true woman, curves in all the right places… heck his sister would be jealous of her and with good reason. Even with her skin burnt he could see that it was soft. He wondered what colour her eyes were…

Stopping that train of thought, he decided as soon as she woke up he would have some questions for her and she would answer them whether she wanted to or not, his first priority was the safety of the village and he had to make sure she wasn't a potential threat. On the other hand she could also be a potential ally. Her clothes suggested she was a shinobi like him but he could find no headband that told him which village she was from so he had to assume she did not belong to one. But she was definitely a Shinobi. A dead giveaway was the weapons she carried, a huge halberd that took 5 of his strongest men to carry and two twin daggers, as well as many others. There was no way she was a civilian. She was potentially a large threat or a powerful ally; he just hoped it was the latter…

He had to inform his brother of this woman's appearance. He would definitely want to know of any possible threats and he did not want to get on his brother's bad side. That could be life threatening. He was only recently given the title of Kazekage, there was a lot of pressure on him and it was making him irritable.

Awaiting his meeting with his brother, Kankuro started to imagine what this woman was like. She was certainly beautiful but that did not mean she would be kind. But boy would he be stupid to not ask her out if he could.

"Enter" his brother's voice knocked him out of his ponderings.

He entered the room and stood in front of the large desk overflowing with paper work that his little brother was currently sitting behind. He looked completely swamped, not that he would ever admit that to him. Waiting until he was acknowledged Kankuro informed his brother of the mysterious woman.

"Alright, so there's this chick we found collapsed outside the village, she is resting in the hospital right now cuz' she got burned pretty bad and was very dehydrated. I came here to tell yah because she was carrying some pretty heavy duty weapons and she was wearing the clothes of a shinobi but there was no headband to say which village she belongs to, she may be a spy for all we know." He left out the part of her being beautiful since he didn't think his brother would really care about that. He had never seen him express any interest in a woman before. Hell he was starting to wonder if he were gay.

"Inform me when she awakes and bring her here I have questions for her. Do not allow her to leave. We can't take the risk of her being a spy." Gaara ordered, finally something interesting was happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so that is chapter one of this little fic.

It will be a Kiba/Original character pairing.

Happy to get tips etc.

I will update at a decent pace as I have two stories going at once.

Red x Mist


End file.
